Brian Beacock
Brian Keith Beacock (born March 29, 1966 in Hayward, California, USA) is an American actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Byonko in Zatch Bell!, Renzo Shima in Blue Exorcist, Rivalz Cardemonde in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Takato Matsuki in Digimon: Digital Monsters, Walker Yumasaki in Durarara!!, Yamato Delgado in Battle B-Daman and Yumichika Ayasegawa in Bleach. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Nick Tripp, Razzle, Neighbor (ep7) *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2016) - Théo Barbot/Copycat (ep5) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Hatched: Chicks Gone Wild! (2015) - Gourdon, Mr. Waddlesworth 'TV Specials' *Globehunters (2000) - Trevor Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Bleach (2014) - Yumichika Ayasegawa (ep355) *Blood Lad (2014) - Shamkid (ep11) *Blue Dragon (2008-2009) - Andropov, Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep8), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep21) *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Renzo Shima, Reiji's Friend A *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Renzo Shima *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Rivalz Cardemonde, Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - Rivalz Cardemonde, Additional Voices *Durarara!! (2011) - Walker Yumasaki, Crowd Man#4 (ep7) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Walker Yumasaki *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Walker Yumasaki *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Ueda (ep10) *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2017) - Allied Ninja (ep267), Allied Ninja (ep276), Chojuro, Flashback Man#2 (ep177), Flashback Ninja#5 (ep175), Flashback Voice#9 (ep175), Land of This' Soldier (ep310), Leaf Ninja Attacker B (ep172), Man#2 (ep177), Reincarnated Ninja (Bird-Mask), Sakon, Sand Ninja (ep218), Sand Village Councillor (ep218), Santa Yamanaka (ep266), Shibuki (ep395), Shu, Ukon, Yashamaru (ep297) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2015) - Aoba Yamashiro (ep31), Hidan (ep38), Homura Mitokado (ep32), Man in Line A (ep34) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Jiro Shima, Messenger Yokai (ep22) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Jiro Shima (ep25), Satori (ep21) *One Punch Man (2016) - Geryuganshoop (ep11) *Tenkai Knights (2013-2014) - Mr. White, Mr. Black (ep42) *Toradora! (2014) - Koji Haruta *Zatch Bell! (2006-2007) - Byonko 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Island of Lost Digimon (2005) - Bokomon 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blame! (2017) - Male Electro-Fisher D, Male Villager G, Shige, Shiro *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Kuchiki Elder, Yumichika Ayasegawa *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Yumichika Ayasegawa *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Squad 10 Soul Reaper, Yumichika Ayasegawa *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2013) - Renzo Shima Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Curse of the Golden Flower (2007) - Temple Crier A Video Games 'Video Games' *EverQuest II: The Fallen Dynasty (2006) - Additional Voices *Hitman: Blood Money (2006) - Additional Voices *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Hidden Leaf Ninjas, Sakon 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Yumichika Ayasegawa *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - D-Roy Linker, Yumichika Ayasegawa *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2014) - Monokuma *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (2017) - Monokuma *Digimon World: Data Squad (2007) - Agumon, GeoGreymon, RiseGreymon *Drakengard 3 (2014) - One's Brother *Elsword (2016) - Raven *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Ally Soldier, Luthier *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - God Eater Male, Shun Ogawa *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Shun Ogawa *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Male Custom Voice#11, Male Custom Voice#13 *Grandia III (2006) - Ulf *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Sakon *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Sakon *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Sakon *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Chojuro *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Chojuro, Sakon *Samurai Warriors 3 (2010) - Hideyoshi Hashiba *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Keita Wakui *Soulcalibur: Legends (2007) - Lloyd Irving *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) - Lloyd Irving *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2007) - Lloyd Irving *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (56) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (52) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2017. Category:American Voice Actors